1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage system and an information storage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a file server that can apply an access right to a file or a folder in advance, so that a plurality of users can share a file (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the above conventional technology, in order for a plurality of users to share a file, an access right needs to be applied to the file or folder in advance. Therefore, for example, when a need to share a file arises when the use has gone outside, an access right needs to be applied to the file or folder from outside, which is problematic in terms of security.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-256260